Sasha
Sasha (サーシャ, Sāsha) is a powerful presence that resides within the body of Nami Haruo. She serves as a long-running antagonist and villain, but is also unhesitant to assist Nami in the case that she is in danger. She holds an extreme amount of control and influence over Nami's mind, mostly through her personality and actions. Both Sasha and Tereya share some sort of loathing respect for each other, with Sasha referring to Nami constantly as her master (though whether this is simple sarcasm or not is unknown), and Nami referring to Sasha as "the bitch". Later on, she becomes separate from Nami's body in order to free herself from the prison Bael imposed on her by luring and taking over the mind of Sayama Makoto. Appearance Overall, Sasha's appearance is almost identical to Tereya's. However, the only difference is obvious; Sasha has white skin, as well as the black and yellow eyes that identify her as a Hollow. Aside from the color-inverted version of Tereya's outfits, she is known to wear what is similar to a Shinigami's customized Arrancar uniform. Her sword blade, when unsheathed, is completely black. She is known to represent Tereya's darkest thoughts and desires, particularly the bloodlust she carries for battle, pain, and suffering. After assimilating her newfound body, her hair turns black, the blackness from her schlera disappears, and her skin has a ghostly pale color to it. Commonly, she wears a red tank top with the design of a "snake" on it; a reference to her deceptive and manipulative nature. She also sports black pants and sandals with bandages wrapped around her forelegs. Her hands are covered in fingerless gloves. Personality As the darkness within Tereya's heart, Sasha is a cold, cruel, and callous being. Commonly, she exudes an arrogantly calm aura, and takes to speaking in a confident manner, no matter who she is interacting with. She takes sadistic pleasure in watching the people under her squirm, whether she is verbally mocking them, or physically torturing them. Her behavior seems quite erratic; one moment, she is indifferent and serene, the next, she becomes insane and maniacal, especially in the face of victory. She regularly makes her opponent feel extreme pain before they die, relishing their screams in her mind before they are ultimately silenced. She shows no remorse for her actions and believes in no morality, and so her cruelty can stretch to great lengths. Not even the people outside of Tereya's body are safe once Sasha unleashes her wrath upon them, whether it be through her illusions, or simply through combat.Antipathy of the Crocodile and PiranhaMeeting of The Fateful Sasha has known to be a philosopher in some aspects. She has a completely nihilistic view of the world around her, seeing anyone aside from her master as expendable and dispensible. She believes in brutal punishment, vengeance, and discipline, even if it has to be inflicted on the very host she resides in. She is extremely intelligent, her mindset exceeding that of Tereya's. She is aware of the effects her presence has on everyone around her, and will not hesitate to exploit it to her advantage. She holds the belief that her own existence is only supposed to serve as nothing but death and destruction to everyone else, and that Tereya's body would be the "gun for her trigger". Synopsis Tereya and Nori Arc *After The Dawn *The Difference Between Passion and Desire *Meeting of The Fateful *Six Feet Under the Stars *Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake Ryuzaki Arc *Antipathy of the Crocodile and Piranha *Qualms of the Passioned and Dispassioned Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Sasha possesses a remarkable amount of spiritual energy, exceeding that of Tereya's. It seemed to be on par with Ahatake Kurosaki's reiatsu, though she could've simply been holding back her power.Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake She is able to manipulate this spiritual energy (or the amount that she can contain) in order to form mind-bending illusions, using them mainly for torture. Even without force, Sasha's unconscious leaking of her spiritual energy can cause victims to enter a state of anxiety and confusion. Up close, the Hollow's spiritual energy can break an opponent down from sheer fear alone. Only those with strong minds can resist, but only if they are aware of the extent of Sasha's spiritual power. Its illusive influence can even affect those miles away from her. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sasha's swordsmanship is undeniable, equal to or greater than Tereya's own. Against a powerful opponent like Tristeza, she was able to fight on even grounds with her Resurrecion with just her Shikai alone, then use her Bankai to contend with the Segunda Etapa. She herself has boasted that Tereya would have trouble whereas she would not, but considering her manipulative nature, whether or not this is true is unknown.Meeting of The Fateful Genius Intellect: Although the majority of her intelligence is shown in combat, Sasha is known to be a deceptive, cunning, and extremely manipulative woman. She has a remarkable growth rate, not only learning the mastery of a Zanpakuto along with her host, but even capable of increasing its power. Capable of reading the emotions of her victims and opponents, she can hit points to slowly break them down until they're too vulnerable to even raise a sword against her any more. She can deduce her opponent's moves and attacks and find ways to effectively counter them. Sasha's intelligence exceeds Tereya's own. Enhanced Durability: Sasha has an extreme amount of masochism within her. She is capable of sustaining several grievous wounds and simply laugh at them before continuing to fight. It is due to her immense spiritual power that she has a rather stubborn refusal to die, as noted by Tereya herself. Immense Strength: Sasha is backed by immense physical strength, a frightening ability that she is known time and time again to display. She is capable of easily overwhelming Tereya in combat, her strength exceeding her host's. She can toss her opponents through several buildings with only one throw. She can block attacks, physical and energy, with her bare hands, as well as crush bones with the simple squeeze of a hand. Her fingers, when used correctly, can be like daggers that can tear through flesh and into internal organs. The strength of her sword strikes is enough to make the defending opponent's hands bleed out of having to hold their sword tightly.Meeting of The Fateful Flash Steps Master: Sasha is capable of moving with more agility than Tereya when it comes to Flash Step, allowing for deathblows to her opponents to come much easier to her. She is capable of keeping up with all but the strongest opponents. Her immense speed makes it appear to lesser opponents that when she evades attacks, they phase right through her body without touching her at all.Qualms of the Passioned and Dispassioned Cero: Sasha is capable of firing off a Cero from both the fingertips and her entire hand. It is exceedingly powerful, capable of causing environmental damage to the surrounding areas. When it is at its full strength (Bankai), even the strongest of opponents have to avoid it to ensure complete evasion of the fate of disintegration, though they are still capable of blocking/deflecting it. A sealed version of her Cero was enough to force Ahatake Kurosaki to don his Hollow Mask just to survive it. Zanpakuto Nokogiri (鋸, Saw) is a regular katana, with a blue hilt and a bird's claw protruding from the bottom. It does not change its appearance during transformation. *'Shikai:' Tereya's release is triggered by the command Tear It Up (破れ目其れ上, yabureme sore ue). :Shikai Special Ability: An invisible aura forms around Tereya's body and covers her entire person. While in this state, the damage and range of her physical attacks increase significantly - a small cut can turn into a wide gash, and a deep cut can result in a limb or torso being split in half. Against other aura-like presences, it "sacrifices" the part of itself colliding with the barrier so that Tereya can bypass it, albeit the damage is reduced to its normal state. *'Bankai:' Chēnsō (チェーンソー, Chainsaw): Tereya's Bankai drastically changes the appearance of her sword, as well as add an additional sword to her arsenal. Both weapons carry the appearance of a broadsword, each blade thicker than the normal Shikai. The cutting edge is like that of a cutting knife's, similar to that of a chainsaw's teeth. While the release is performed, a tornado of her own spiritual energy forms around her, spinning wildly for a moment before dissipating to reveal her form. :Bankai Special Ability: Chēnsō switches Tereya's fighting style from defensive to offensive. The aura around Tereya grows, extending its reach to the reiryoku particles around her. As such, she is able to manipulate them by her will, using them to enhance her physical and spiritual attacks, or recovering from a grievous attack. So far, the only attack she has been known to perform is an unnamed energy torrent, an attack with power that impressed even Ahatake.The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance Trivia *Sasha's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKVpLL3EJq0 Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach]. *Sasha's true species identity is rather unknown. Despite the powers she displays, she herself has stated that she doesn't know what she really is. Quotes References Category:Generation I